User blog:TwilightReaderFan/THE ROBINSONS-Lost In Space Pilot 2004
THE ROBINSONS-2004 Unaired TV Pilot I had no idea that this 2004 pilot episode even existed until today. I've NEVER heard anything remotely about it. It is listed in this Wiki here's the link: http://lostinspace.wikia.com/wiki/The_Robinsons:_Lost_in_Space I wrote a quick synopsis of the pilot on the link abovle.. I have to say that I did NOT like this pilot. The fact is...I LOVED it! I can't believe how wonderful it was...and that it wasn't picked up along with all the other crapola shows that premier every year. However, I feel the need to say that the pilot was very unpopular. Ninety percent of the feedback that I have read had been negative. Complaints are a weak story line, John Robinson is now a Military Leader, adding a new character, David to the mix, Judy's attitude was often negative, the reptilian race which invade Earth, and then later the Jupiter itself. Many complaints were that the new pilot just wasn't simular enough to the original tv show. The differences from the original is that John Robinson is an esteemed Military leader who saves Earth from reptilian-like aliens. Maureen is a very qualified medical doctor. The Robinsons have four children. Their eldest son is teen-age and is named David who lacks confidence in himself. They also have a teen daughter named Judy who is quite headstrong. Their third child is their ten-year-old son, Will who is a genious. Lastly they have their fourth and youngest child, an infant daughter named Penny. John has retired from the military and plans to relocate his family on a colony planet named Nova. The family travel to a space station named Jupiter, and the family is assigned a pod named the Jupiter II. Judy meets up with Major Don West and falls instanly in love with him. The space station is attacked by the aliens and the pod jettisons the Jupiter. However in the rush and confussion, David is accidentally left aboard the Jupiter Space Station and perishes when the station explodes. I can only speak my opinion....but this would have been an excellent tv show. I LOVED the original. That was how my parents punished me: "No Lost In Space today!" In my humble opinion, this pilot was extremely good....MUCH better than the pitiful movie based on the series. This pilot had that "something" but nobody wanted to buy or premier it. I don't think it's ever been seen on TV. I only became aware of it by accident when I was on youtube. This show had a lot more of in-depth character detail, unlike the original. The original was very limited by what they could say or do...mandated at the time it was created and filmed. Heck! In the original...John and Maureen kissed a few times...and the media put a stop to that. In this 2004 version there are MANY complex relationships. John and Maureen have been seperated most of their marriage due to the war with the aliens. John feels like a stranger to David and Judy. It tugs at the heart to know that John witnessed the death of his eldest son David, while the two were still at odds with one another. There is also the complicated relationship with Judy and Don. Judy greatly loves Don. But Don is extremely afraid and worried that their relationship will be discovered by his idol, John Robinson. John has an extremely close relationship with Will....and Will wants to do anything and everything to make his father proud of him. Like in the orginal show, Will is a genious...and also quite the daddy's boy. I LOVED the idea and character of David. Unlike his genious brother Will, David was only of average intellect...and felt inferior...and didn't believe his father 'really' loved and respected him. There was so MUCH to expolore in this pilot...not only space....but the relationships that the family had and struggled to maintain. I don't know this, but I believe that John would have kept his promise...that he would have someday found David. It's very poignant with David's loss. Maureen had previously told John earlier in the pilot that David doesn't realize that John loves him. She argues the case for John to confront David and to tell him that he loves him. John only responds that David "knows" that he loves him and that he (John), doesn't need to say anything to David. Therefore, David dies (we assume) without giving John the chance to tell David that he loves him and reconcile. The last David was seen...a hoard of aliens were descending upon him. Perhaps they escaped and took David prisoner. But who knows? Here are the links in youtube to watch the entire pilot. There are five links. Since the show NEVER premiered...it's not always the BEST quality....we can even see straps holding Will and David when they were supposed to be suspended in space. But don't let little things like that bother you. It's an excellent pilot...and story...so enjoy it. Links: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VAT4tjjzOCk http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tTrUejIXYiM http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NgnJGk_UZ6Q http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3kN-FI4f0wc http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-AksT1IgNz0 Category:Blog posts